U.S. Provisional Patent Application #60/348,563, Jan. 14, 2002.
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
The present invention relates to a combination walking cane roller skate device that can be readily converted into either.
Past problems of carrying a pair of roller skates in an inconvenient fashion is solved by converting the roller skates into a useful walking aid in the form of a walking cane.
Field of the invention: Include but not limited to; 135/65, 66, 67, 68, 70. and 280/1.23, 1.5, 11.19, 11.2, 11.28, 87.05, 603, 809, 826, 841.
Description of the Related Art: Various attempts have been made at inventing a device that has singular function as its primary mode of construction as exhibited by F. A. Terherst, U.S. Pat. No. 327,350 August 1884, in the form of roller skates.
Dual construction and or mode or dual function is illustrated by D. Crowley, U.S. Pat. No. 387,213 May 1886, in the form of a combination walking cane umbrella top, whip tip, fishing rod tip, or M. S. Kanbar, with his Collapsible Rolling Cane, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,781 December 1989 which elongates for improved support, and Yi Chuan Hsu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,708 November 1999, for his invention xe2x80x9cFoot Wear That Can be Worn for Walking or skating.xe2x80x9d
Though dual function devices exist, none incorporate a walking cane into a pair of roller skates.
While out walking with my favorite walking stick, it became apparent that one would make better time if on wheels, as observed by the many roller skaters passing me, well if a walk is nothing but for the enjoyment of a walk, speed could be much for the wanting.
Yet if these skaters, having taken off their skates, the problem seemed, how to carry them conveniently when on foot.
A combination walking cane roller skate device seemed plausible, with interchangability of parts the key, so as not to burden the user with the distraction of unnecessary baggage.
And to build a means of conveyance, manifested in the form of roller skates, that can be stowed and carried in the form of a walking cane, that can be used with one""s comfortable walking shoes.